vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Neko Kuroha
Summary Neko Kuroha (黒羽 寧子, Kuroha Neko) is the lead heroine of Gokukoku no Brynhildr. She is a rank B Magician that escapes at the beginning of the story. She is also the Vice President of the Astronomy Club, and one of Ryouta's main love interests. Her birthday is on April 3. Her research number is 7620. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least 6-B, likely much higher Name: Kuroha Neko, Kuroneko, Number 7620 Origin: Gokukoku no Brynhildr Gender: Female Age: 16 years Classification: Magician (A hybrid of human and alien symbiote) Class B | Magician Class SSS Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Martial Arts, Telekinesis, Barriers, Flight, Teleportation, Energy Attacks, Dimensional Manipulation (Creation of higher dimensional black holes), Regeneration (Low-High, possibly higher), Extrasensory Perception (Sensor, empathy), Durability Negation Attack Potency: Small Building level (Can smash an enormous boulder to pieces casually) | At least Country level, likely much higher '(Casually defeated Valkyrie). Ignores conventional durability with higher dimensional black holes 'Speed: Supersonic+ (Easily repulsed bullets) | FTL+ (11.9 to 29.7 times faster than light. Comparable to Onodera) Lifting Strength: Regular Human, vastly Superhuman with telekinesis Striking Strength: Human Class, Small Building Class with telekinesis | At least Large Building Class (Sent Valkyrie flying right through three skyscrapers more than a mile away with a casual kick) Durability: Human level, Building level with barriers | At least Country level, likely much higher (To destroy Kuroneko's barriers, Valkyrie created antimatter, which was more than sufficient to sink Japan in one attack) Range: Dozens of meters with telekinesis | Hundreds of meters with telekinesis, thousands of kilometers with energy attacks and black holes Stamina: Average | Superhuman Standard Equipment: Implanted on her neck is a special "harnessed" which is a device that if ejected can cause her body to melt killing them though it also controls her powers. Also, it can shut down the powers if overused for 24 hours. Intelligence: Genius, capable of calculating the parameters of a higher dimensional black hole within seconds. Also a combat genius who easily beat Valkyrie. Weaknesses: Using her abilities causes her to lose some of her memories. The buttons on her Harnessed can be used to deactivate her powers for a day or cause her body to dissolve and melt, as well as permanently remove her powers. Overuse of her magic results in her "hanging up" and being unable to use it for a period of time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic': Can use several types of "magic", including **'Flight' **'Telekinesis:' Can use powerful telekinesis. Can use it to protect her body, or to manipulate particles (can accelerate them to speed near speed of light). **'Barrier magic:' Can use powerful barriers. **'Energy attacks:' Can create energy blasts. One of them can easily destroy a small city. **'Self-targeted teleportation:' Can use instant teleportation. **'Regeneration:' Able to regenerate from a puddle/drop of blood, or a small piece of her body. **'Creation of black holes:' Can create a black hole, once in the scope of which, the target is instantly moved to an extra dimension. Key: Base | Valkyria Mode Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Gokukoku no Brynhildr Category:Humans Category:Geniuses Category:Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Hybrids Category:Teenagers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Aliens Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Space Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6